Jade Mountain Academy
The 'Jade Mountain Academy '''was founded by the Dragonets of Destiny after the War of the SandWing Succession. It is an inter-tribal school located at Jade Mountain, in the southern half of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains in the Sky Kingdom. The Academy is divided into five winglets: the Jade Winglet, the Gold Winglet, the Silver Winglet, the Copper Winglet, and the Quartz Winglet, each containing a dragonet from each dragon tribe. The Jade WingletCategory:MR LocationsCategory:Jade Mountain Academy The Jade Winglet was the Winglet that the book [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] was most focused upon. None of the members remain at the academy as of Escaping Peril. Dragonets in the Jade Winglet are: * Winter - IceWings * Umber - MudWings * Qibli - SandWings * Turtle - SeaWings * Moonwatcher - NightWings * Kinkajou - RainWings * Carnelian - SkyWings Deceased: Carnelian Royalty or trusted by royalty: Turtle (son of Queen Coral), Winter (nephew of Queen Glacier), Qibli (because of Queen Thorn), Kinkajou (because of Queen Glory), Carnelian (because of Queen Ruby) None of the winglet is still at Jade Mountain. Winter, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Qibli and Turtle went to find Icicle, but Turtle flew back to the Academy to tell the new dragonets of destiny where they had gone. Later, Turtle and Peril went to look for the rest of Jade Winglet. Carnelian is dead, and Umber left to get Sora to safety. The Gold Winglet Dragonets/Dragons in the Gold Winglet are: * Tamarin - RainWings * Icicle - IceWings * Sora - MudWings * Bigtail - NightWings * Onyx - SandWings * Pike - SeaWings * Flame - SkyWings Deceased: Bigtail Injured: Tamarin Royalty or trusted by royalty: Icicle (niece of Queen Glacier), Pike (Most likely sent to take care of Anemone), Tamarin (because of Queen Glory), No longer at Jade Mountain: Icicle (in the Ice Kingdom awaiting punishment), Sora (ran away) The Silver Winglet Dragonets in the Silver Winglet are: * Changbai - IceWings * Sepia - MudWings * Fearless - NightWings * Boto - RainWings * Ostrich - SandWings * Anemone - SeaWings * Thrush - SkyWings Royalty or trusted by royalty: Anemone (Daughter of Queen Coral), Ostrich (because of Queen Thorn) The Copper Winglet Dragonets in the Copper Winglet are: * Alba - IceWings * Marsh - MudWings * Mindreader - NightWings * Coconut - RainWings * Pronghorn - SandWings * Snail - SeaWings * Peregrine - SkyWings Royalty or trusted by royalty: Possibly Snail (from The Lost Heir) The Quartz Winglet Dragonets in the Quartz Winglet includes: * Ermine - IceWings * Newt - MudWings * Mightyclaws - NightWings * Siamang - RainWings * Arid - SandWings * Barracuda - SeaWings * Garnet - SkyWings The Founders and other dragons at Jade Mountain Academy Clay is the prey area overseer, and the nurse. Tsunami is head of school. Starflight is the librarian. Sunny is the main founder. Webs is the history teacher. Fatespeaker is Starflight's helper. Peril was invited to Jade Mountain, but she was busy hunting Queen Scarlet, eventually she arrived halfway through the school-year. Clay let her stay as the others were uncertain. When she came to the academy, she was mostly rejected by the other dragons, yet she stayed in the mountain to avoid Queen Ruby. She later left with Turtle to hunt down Queen Scarlet. Category:All Tribe History Category:MudWing History Category:SandWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:RainWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:War History